Survival of Virisadorn
by Megalandrys
Summary: Technically a crossover. Soard, our hero, draws together 4 other races to create the Valadi, a faction made to destroy Murdan and his Corrupted and all other threats to the survival of Virisadorn. Likewise, the Rondomir are formed similarly and for the same purposes, but for their own gain. Will they clash? Rated T for fighting, blood, and moderate language. Also some Romance.
1. Prologue: Part 1

**Survival of Virisadorn**

A story, written as the lore for a game (but put into public view under the guise of a Lord of the Rings FanFiction). It is written in third-person omniscient.

**-Prologue-**

**-****Part**** 1-**

All Soard the human could hear as he was brought into the mines where the sounds of pickaxes on stone. The dreaded mines. Every non-corrupted being in existence feared having their town raided, being captured, and being brought to slavery in the mines.

Few ever escaped; they came back much stronger than before, but scars all over, as the escapees were usually the ones that were rebellious and had to be flogged. These people recounted their tales as best as they could, of the harsh work and taskmasters, the terrible rations, and the darkness.

People fresh from the mines were rare, it was lucky to see even one each tri-quarter, and they only started escaping 5 years ago.

But yes, Soard had heard numerous tales of how terrible the mines were, though he never expected at all, that one day he would be there, and might be the one telling the stories of the mines.

He remembered wishing, as a child, that the Corrupted had never moved from the other side of the world to take over their land. The world was so big, for only two parties to inhabit the two gigantic continents was preposterous, but it was so, and naturally the larger one eventually took over the over side.

The world truly was terrible, for him to have to be taken in chains to the place that he would probably stay for the rest of his days.

But nevertheless, he was there, and there was nothing he could do about it. Well at least, not yet.

The necromancers who brought him in handed him a shovel and pickaxe (both made of an enchanted steel, as he was told, so they didn't break and got through what was in their way the quickest), and shackled him to a nearby group of miners walking off to a branch-off.

"Go." That was all he was told before he was pushed towards them. He went and joined their group and walked with them to where he would spend the rest of the day. And a lot of his days to come.

After many hours of hard work, Soard went to his bed, if you could call it that, it was only a blanket on the ground after all, to sleep for the night. Because of the chains, they all had specific places to sleep.

Soard sighed. Was this to be his life until his death? Would he spend the rest of life a slave, looking for something no one even knew _anything_ about (not counting the Corrupted)? He did not want that, certainly.

But why did he have to be enslaved? Why did this happen to him? Was there truely nothing he could do?

No! He knew that people could escape from this! He could-

"What in Heaven's name are you smiling about?" the slave next to him, a Slyvar (a fish-human hybrid), said.

"His dreams about escape, probably."

So said a nearby Half-Elf to the Slyvar (an elf who embraced the Light, while the Dark Elves are elves that stayed Dark, and many Half-Elves and other beings (ones that come naturally to the Light) call them 'evil').

"No, that's impossible! He didn't resist or anything. If they want to escape, they always resist." A Hobbit said.

"Yeah, what was with that?" said the Slyvar.

"No, I want to escape. It's just, I was stunned."

They nodded at Soard.

"Ah, we get it. But, you want to escape?" the Half-Elf said.

"Yeah. You have any tips?"

"No, we're new. It would not matter anyway, the Slyvar have a different work place. I was just put in here, and Slyvar never escape, you might've noticed."

Soard sighed. "Ah, that is sad. I can't recall any of the ways the people who escaped talked about. But what is this about you having a different work place?"

"Well, their water is unpure, so what one of us does is go into their water supply every month, and suck in the water. We devide the water and the corruption, and expel the now pure water. Afterwards, the Slyvar die from the corruption in their system. That's why Slyvar never escape. I, however am a special case. I was somehow strong enough, spiritually and physically, not to die from the corruption."

Soard gave a start. "Is that so? And I suppose afterwards, you were moved to the mines, on what you said?"

The Slyvar nodded at him. "Yes, you are correct. They found most Slyvar expendable, and so they sent me to the mines rather than having to kill the rest of my people at once or let them go."

He nodded. "Ah. That is the expected choice, actually. Now that that is out of the way, before we were to discuss escape, what are your names? In return, I give you mine: Soard. Soard Lightstorm."

The Slyvar looked at him. "I suppose I shall go first. My name is Blubrmer Aqious."

Soard almost burst into laughter. "You're kidding, right...?"

Blubrmer half-feigned hurt. "What? It's a beautiful name to the Slyvar."

The Half-Elf snorted. "Yeah, I am sure you had Slyvar women all over you, Blubrmer. And by the way, I am Acherou Darkbinder, pleased to make our acquaintance."

"Ah, Acherou, the pleasure is mine." Soard responded readily. "Now, since our greetings have been made, have any other slaves talked about the matter of escape?"

"Since everyone has forgotten about me, I will make myself known. I am Magnus Fleetfoot."

"Now, since our greetings have been made, have any other slaves talked about the matter of escape?" said Soard.

Acherou responded to this. "No, it would seem they have given up on ever seeing day again."

Soard sighed once more. "Well, that rules them out then. Even if we can't save them with them helping us, perhaps we can have them follow if we manage to escape... Anyway, I have a plan."

(Three months later)

Three months after these words were spoken by Soard the first time, they were spoken once more, but to a more tired version of the audience he had before.

In the three months thay had past, their newly formed team had attempted 4 escape attempts. Before that, none of them had ever attempted to escape from anything, and the original three had only ever dreamed of it. After the man-to-make-it-all-happen showed up, and they tried it for the first time, they were astounded by how difficult it was, and of course did not succeed. The next four times had similar results.

By the third escape attempts fail, all but Soard had doubts. By the failure of the fourth, they were ready to give up.

When Soard told them he was forming a new escape plan, they resolved to tell him. When he told them those words, "I have a plan", they decided the time was right to tell him of their long-running doubts.

"Soard, a word please?" Acherou asked the Human a little tentatively.

"Of course. What is the matter?"

"Well... whensoever I might look at ourselves, I would feel ashamed. Each of our failed escape attempts, we were punished so harshly for them. Surely you remember?"

Oh, Soard remembered. He remembered clearly the torturous punishments of the mines. The first time they failed, they were flogged fifty times and then made to do an hour extra in the mines, while the rest slept. This left them feeling completely exhausted and aching. The next, they were flogged seventy times, and then forces to do an hour and forty-five minutes in the mines extra. This left them almost falling asleep in the middle of the next day, as they could barely sleep that night, mostly because of the burning, aching pain they still felt for the third punishment, during which they were flogged sixty times, and then forced to work the entire night. This had an effect just like the punishment before, except the pain was a bit lighter, but the exhaustion was so much worse.

The last punishment they had was the worst. They were flogged eighty times, forced to work the entire night and through the day with no rest allowed, and were denyed food or water for two and a half days after that. This one almost killed them.

Soard could understand why they weren't sure about this one, they had a strong chance of dying after this one, if it were to fail.

"Yes I remember. But when I might think of you in the future, _I _would certainly feel ashamed. How could you give up now? From our escape attempts in the past, I believe I know enough to be able to escape! Just give me one more chance, we can make it this time, I am sure!"

Blubrmer shook his head and jumped in the conversation. "No, we have talked and agreed; we decided that we would try to escape no more."

"Please! I believe we can escape this time, with all my being. I believe in you and your abilities, will you believe in me?" Soard inquired, pleading.

Blubrmer sighed. "I suppose I will try with you, but this must be the last time, if we survive."

Soard looked at him, a bit puzzled. "I assumed that much was obvious, but I concur."

Acherou spoke up. "I suppose I will join in also."

All turned towards where Magnus, who had been silent for the entire time, was laying. He looked up and the rest.

The Hobbit sighed heavily, and said sarcastically: "I suppose if everyone else is doing it..."

Everyone laughed, but inside, Soard was thinking only of escape plans.

It was three days later; Soard had come up with a plan the first of those. The rest of that day and the next, preparations were made. The next day, they were finished, and they began to execute their plan.

Now, let the parts of the plan be explained first. Magnus snuck in 'bombs' that would make a faux explosion to get them running. He had also brought three real bombs, one to trap the guards, one to open a formerly sealed off tunnel, and one to open the exit, which was outside on the other side of the mountain they were in. The faux bombs had been made of purely iron with silver, copper and steel inside, along with a small lining of a gunpowder substitute. The metals would slide about and create fire, igniting the gunpowder, creating a small explosion just around the faux bomb, and the metals would then fly about as debris.

The only reason they had not used these before, was none of them actually every planned anything out, even though they had the materials.

But anyway, the tunnel was discovered by Soard and Acherou, again, because Acherou, with his keen eye, noticed the 'wall' where the shaft was closed off looked different. Soard looked at it and knocked, the best he could, and discovered it was hollow. It was right beside them in their mine shaft the entire time.

Soard motioned to Magnus and he passed the faux bombs to him. He jumped in the middle of the opening and threw all the faux bombs they had towards the enterance. He dashed back in where the rest were waiting as the explosions sounded and the guards quickly ran to either the outside or deep into the mine shaft.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, I know." The Hobbit knew what Soard meant. He struck the bomb against the wall and threw it down where most of the guards were.

It went off, and those guards were sealed in.

Magnus did the same thing but left it at the sealed off branch-off.

The four of them ran just into a safe distance when it went off.

"Hurry!" Soard yelled as they ran through the new opening.

A little after they went through, they heard the faint rumbling of the rocks falling back to mostly conceal the way they entered.

After wandering for a while they made it to the area where the exit was. They went through the same ordeal as last time, except now when they made it out they were crying tears of joy, breathing fresh air, and rolling on the grass that they came out onto.

After a bit of this they decided they should head on away from the wretched mines.

"Where are we going to go? What are we going to do?" Acherou asked Soard.

"For what we are going to do, well, if you will join me, that is, is start anew. Hopefully we can gain enough people to our cause, and drive the Corrupted out of Veraina, and then, hopefully Virisadorn. As to where we go, I've no idea. I suppose we could go to the villages to rally the people there, then seek out whoever else there is. Then we could congregate and train until we are ready."

The others looked at Soard strangely. "You seem to have thought this out well." Acherou said.

Soard nodded. "I have."

"I will go with you." Acherou said.

"Me too!" Blubrmer said.

"Eh, why not?" said Magnus.

Soard smiled.

Elsewhere, around the same time, the Taskmaster of the mines was smiling as well. It did not matter if half of his men were stuck in the mines. They had found it after years of searching.

One of the men that wasn't ignorant enough to follow the others into the depths of the mine went up to him.

"Sir, what should we do with the remaining slaves?"

Ah yes. He remembered now some had escaped in the beginning confusion.

"What kind of question is that for a Corrupted? You should know it. We have no use of them anymore. Kill them all."

(**End.**)

_Soard's description: Slightly curly black hair, reaching almost down to his eyes in the front an__d just covering a fourth of his ears on the sides. Tall, balanced between slim and muscluar. Dark brown eyes.__Usually dressed in a plate vest and chainmail leggings. Wears steel boot with a slightly spiked tip. Oftentimes wears a plate helm in battle. Sometimes wears shoulderplates, styled with numerous spikes. Chainmail gloves. Has a ring, gold, on his right hand. Has the beginnings of a beard. Has two moderate-length swords, incrusted with diamonds on the hilt and bottom of the handle._

_His other outfit, the one he is in the beginning of the story, is leather/cloth. He wears leather shoes, a leather vest with a linen shirt underneath, cloth pants, and leather gloves._

_Later in the story, his King outfit would be an optional sleek black helm, with a red and black plate chestpiece, black plate leggings, chainmail gloves coloured black with ink, black plate boots, and black shoulder plates coloured red halfway up between the tips of the spikes and the base of the spikes. His weaponry are two moderate length swords, gold hilts, silver steel blades, with diamonds incrusted on the black handle and on the hilt._

**Additional information available in the author****'****s note of the Prologue Part 2.**


	2. Prologue: Part 2

Remember, they are all about twenty here.

-Prologue-  
-Part 2-

A History Lesson: Humans

During this lesson on the History of the Valadi, you will learn about the Humans: how the people of the villages were rallied (hint: easily) and how Soard convinced the Ddraji to join with them.

* * *

It was decided that Blubrmer, Acherou, and Tonklok would form camp while Soard went and rallied the Humans, Hobbits, Slyvar, and Half-Elves to war.

At least, that WAS the plan. Half way to the nearest village when Soard had a revelation. They needed to appear strong for anyone to join them. First they needed weapons. Then...

And thus, Soard returned to the camp of his friends.

They saw him and laughed. "Hey, you back from it already? Amazing!" said Tonklok

"No, I realized what we need to do to get the maximum number of allies."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" said Acherou.

"Well, first..."

* * *

Soard gave Acherou the signal they devised the day before (three fingers held across both eyes with your right hand, then turning it 90 degrees to the right so it goes over your nose to touch your forehead) to let him know he saw a wagon coming.

And true to his word, a wagon was coming. A Corrupted supply wagon. With food and weapons...

Acherou gave the same signal to Blubrmer and Tonklok as it passed by them, them being behind a hill. They readied themselves, then dropped down the hill and charged at the wagon, which the sole occupant, the driver, did not notice, as they were behind the carriage.

They got right behind and to the side of the wagon and jumped the driver, easily knocking him out (Tonklok hitting him in the head with a wrench). Blubrmer dragged him towards Soard and Acherou. They took him and searched him. Finding nothing, they and Blubrmer helped went back to the carriage with Tonklok.

As they were about to drive off, Soard glanced back and decided the best action would be to bring him with them so they could question him. Then he thought this wouldn't actually be best as he could escape or they would probably let him go later, and he would tell Murdan.

Soard decided to leave him and told Tonklok to drive them off.

They made it back to their camp sometime just before evening. They ate some of the food from the cart, which was delicious, and decided to divy up the armor and weapons the next day.

None of them got much sleep that night, as they all were wondering what weapon they should use, and therefore how they should train and decide what armor the would take.

That morning, Soard took a long sword encrusted with a diamond on the hilt and 'created' the class-type Warrior, with his specialization being Templar, becoming the founder of the Knights of the Templar Order. He and Acherou blessed his sword.

Acherou took up a mace and 'created' the class-type Cleric, with his specialization being Arch-Bishop. He founded the Church of the Light. He and Soard blessed his mace.

Blubrmer found a staff and 'created' the class-type Wizard, his specialization being Archon. He founded the School of Magic.

Tonklok found a small dagger about his size and used it with his off-hand wrench (rather than another 'dagger') to 'create' the class-type Rogue, with his specialization being Assassin.

Then they packed up all their supplies, put them in the cart, and headed to the nearest, and easiest to persuade, village.

* * *

When they arrived at the tiny village two days later, the inhabitants thought they were being invaded, and/or taken in to the mines.

After everyone was calmed down, they told them their plan. Well, part of it, as they were with them at words "destroy" and "Murdan". They would learn all the measly details later.

In fact, this is really just how every meeting with the villages went.

The second-to-last village they met with had a legend about the Ddraji, a race of slightly humanoid dragons to the northeast. And so they went.

After two-and-a-half weeks of traveling, they found the city of the Ddraji. It actually was a city. It was a walled in collection of houses (lots of them!), with added government buildings and workplaces.

The guards at the door looked at them suspiciously, but the Ddraji know corruption, and they were not corrupt. They let them pass.

They ignored everything except the large building in the center, obviously the leader's hold, and walked quickly to it.

They were not challenged, as they knew the leader would sort them out.

They entered the building, seeing the leader, the Chieftain, and his four advisors immediately look at the people just entering.

Before we go on, let a picture be painted. The building was circular. The Chieftain was on a risen seat vertically parallel to the door. Two advisors were on the left of him, with seats risen about three-fourths high off the ground compared to the Chieftain.

Two other advisors were on the right, with the closer one to the Chieftain being slightly higher than the other advisors, and the farther one away being the same height as the other two.

In present, they paused and looked at the people who had entered the Crimson Hold, the Chieftain's hold.

Soard took their silence as a chance to introduce him and his companions.

"Greetings Chieftain of the Ddraji. I am Soard Lightstorm, and these are my companions, Blubrmer Aqious, Tonklok Overguage, and Acherou Darkbinder. We come to ask you for an alliance."

"Greetings Soard Lightstorm, Son of Earth, Blubrmer Aqious, Son of Water, Tonklok Overguage, Son of Fire, and Acherou Darkbinder, Son of Light. I am Chieftain Angui Skyo of the Ddraji. If by this alliance, you mean you want the Ddraji to become the Air in this collection, and help you defeat a foe, who, as you are seeking our help, I assume is very strong?"

"That is an odd way to put it to me, but yes, that is what we are asking."

"Firstly, who is the foe you want to see dead?"

"The Corrupted, specifically Murdan."

"I need not hear anymore words about that. I will join this alliance, if you prove you are strong."

Soard nodded, almost... happy. "Who are we to fight?" He looked at the Chieftain's gauntlets and knew they held great power. He let his emotions rise to the surface, in case Angui Skyo thought he was underestimating him. "Surely not you?"

Angui laughed. "Oh, no, no offence, but if you were to battle me you would die swiftly."

Soard smiled at the Chieftain bitterly. "No offense as well, but if you are so powerful, why haven't you killed Murdan yourself?"

Angui looked down, slightly angry. "Some beings are too powerful even for me. Not many, but they do exist. Now, will you engage in combat to prove your worth?"

"Again, depends on who we will be fighting."

Angui Skyo nodded. "Very well, each of you will fight one of my advisors, each one matching to your chosen class, assuming you have chosen a class that is."

"How do you know they will match our class-type?" asked Acherou.

Angui laughed. "I don't. I have advisors in almost every class-type existing."

"Well I am a Warrior, of the Templar variety, while Acherou here is a Cleric, an Arch-Bishop. Blubrmer is an Archon of the Wizards, and, lastly, Tonklok is a rogue, an Assassin to be specific." so said Soard.

Once more, the Ddraji Chieftain laughed heartily. "Oh, the irony (I hope that is known to you, the definition I mean), the coincidence! The four advisors you see before you are, from left to right, Rogue, Wizard, Cleric, and Warrior. So, do you now accept to fight?"

Soard looked to the others, and they nodded their heads. "Yes we will." said Soard.

Angui Skyo, Chieftain of the Ddraji, smiled. "Great! Remember, both parties, no killing or permanent damage."

A few minutes later, in different rooms they fought.

Soard met the other Warrior with Angui there to observe.

The Ddraji opponent was a Berserker in specialization, which is one of the more dangerous of all the specializations, but then again, so were the other two of the Warriors, if legend held true.

The others began fighting the moment they met, but Soard and the Berzerker had to wait for Angui Skyo's signal.

During their wait, they made some conversation.

"So, you heard my name, what is yours? asked Soard.

"Ah, yes, my name is Tyrath Skyo." replied the now-named Tyrath.

"W-what? You're the son of Chieftain Angui, then?"

"Yes, his son, heir, and advisor."

"Ah, well then."

"Ok, champion and son. Are you both prepared?"

"Yes, father."

"I am ready."

Tyrath and Soard said, respectively.

"Then let the battle commence!"

Soard had a feeling the Prince would be aggressive, so he drew his sword and brought it up to defend himself.

Just after he brought it up, both of Tyrath's swords hit his sword at once.

Soard pushed the draconic creature away with his sword, knocking him back slightly, and in the brief pause he gave himself, he quickly blessed his weapon.

"Lux lucis, et invenietis mucro." He said in the ancient tongue, and a glowing light enveloped his sword.

Soard jumped to the side of Tyrath and slashed at his side.

Tyrath brought up one sword to parry, just too late. The top of Soard's sword cut in a chink in his scales.

Apparently, this was a place where was he was a bit sensitive, because he howled in a mixure of pain and mirth.

"Nice hit! I have to give you some credit!"

"Thank you," replied Soard. "Now, pila lux!"

At that, a ball of light shot from the gem on the hilt of his blade, and hit Tyrath's chest.

Tyrath arched his back and forced the ball of light back to Soard, which had no effect.

Tyrath charged at Soard, who tried to dodge left, but at the last second, Tyrath cut towards both sides with his swords, cutting Soard all the way across his right cheek.

Soard shouted in suprise and anger qnd thrusted at the Prince, catching him in the shoulder.

Tyrath grabbed Soard's sword, plucked it from his shoulder, and flung it and him to the left.

Soard slammed against the wall and fell down, panting. He picked up his sword.

'Damn, if only I could remember that spell from legend... dr-draco... cav...'

Tyrath charged at Soard again, but this time he jumped over Tyrath and slashed at his back, making a shallow cut along it.

Tyrath turned and decided to use his fire (weakened of course, so it could heal).

Soard saw it coming and his eyes widened. He quickly spoke another spell. "Lux claustra!"

Barriers of Light appeared around Soard, repelling the fire.

Tyrath stopped breathing fire at him, and just then he remembered the spell.

First, though: "Lux trabem!"

A beam of Light shot out of Soard's outstretched arm, stunning and knocking back Tyrath.

And now: "Draco, videte, quoniam ego sum vocare ad pecus, Novair!" Soard spoke the incantation. (Dragon, see that I am to call the beast, Novair!).

Before the exact effects of this spell are told, something must be explained. In legend, dragons, specifically rogue Ddraji, were dealt with with that spell. You see, dragons hate other draconic creatures, including serpents, especially winged serpents. They usually believe they are the best of the draconic creatures, so they hate ones, especially as they get more alike to them.

So, this spell summons the ancient serpent of legend, Novair.

Back in present, a glowing circle appeared on the ground. Novair slithered out. Tyrath backed away in fear. Novair was the infamous serpent, usually used to kill dragons.

As Novair locked on the Prince of the Ddraji, Tyrath yelled out "I resign! I resign!"

Soard called the serpent back to the still glowing circle, and both the circle and serpent disappeared.

Soard nearly fell over. The Light spells take barely anything out of a person, but that summoning spell... let's just say it's good he has high magical reserves.

Tyrath left the moment he called out the serpent left, indignant.

"Well, Soard Lightstorm, you won in your fight. Would you like me to tell you how your companions fared?"

"Please do."

"Well, your friend Acherou Darkbinder won as well, pretty easily, like yourself, I might add. He was against an, ah, Spiritmancer specialization. I believe you two won partially because of your faith in the Light. Anyway, Blubrmer Aqious won, barely. He and his opponent, a Bloodmage, had a big duel, and they both unleashed their most powerful attacks at eachother. Both were exhausted and hurt, but Blubrmer could still stand, while his opponent was knocked out."

"Ah, interesting. Well, what about Tonklok?"

Angui sighed. "Ah, well, he lost his battle. In his defense, he did well, and almost won. If his opponent hadn't been who he is, he wouldn't have lost it."

"That's tragic. But, what do you mean by 'who he is'?"

"Well, he is a Blade-Dancer who has mastered the ability to meld with the shadows, which most of them can not do."

"Oh, well. So, I suppose you don't accept our offer of alliance?"

"Well, there is one thing we have to do before any decision is made..."

The Chieftain shot forward and touched Soard's forehead, and in seconds his world went black.

* * *

A little while later, Soard woke up to a grinning Angui Skyo.

"So, you're finally awake, eh? I was wondering if you'd ever wake up."

"Ugh... What did you do to me?"

"I made sure you bore no evil intent to us, and I had it done to all of you. I really had no choice, especially after you summoned Novair."

Soard winced. "Yeah, sorry about that. Had to do something to tip the scales."

"Well, it matters not now."

"I suppose not. By the way, what class-type are you?"

Angui smiled grimly. "I am a Wizard, but I also use a sword. The race of Magi known as the Sword-Magi. Few can actually master magic and the Art of the Blade. I am one of those few. One of the last who bother to learn; one of the last living."

"Ah. I am sorry if I stirred up bad memories."

"No, you are not at fault here... Anyway, I have something that has been bothering me. What are your numbers?"

"Oh, with all the villages, and the slaves we found that escaped, of which there were close to 100, plus us... close to one-thousand and five-hundred between the four races."

"Oh? I was expecting a lower number somehow. We have about one-thousand ourselves. With you, we would have thirty-five thousand, but by if we work towards reproduction, we could have around five-to-six thousand, with about three-and-a-half to five thousand able to fight in around... ten, eleven years? Maybe less. That is, of course, estimating."

"Yes, but by then Murdan's army would have at least an estimated amount of fifteen-thousand..."

Angui Skyo shook his head. "No, recently I am told a large group broke off from him. By then, he would have eleven-thousand at most."

"Ah, well, some good news then. Thank you."

Soard realized something then. "The Ring is lost, right?"

Angui nodded.

"Then we have nothing to say worry about then! Murdan is low in power, our people could destroy him easily!" said Soard.

Angui shook his head.

"No, recently there was a flare of power coming from the Corrupted Valley. He had grown in power. All he needs now is the Ring, and he will be complete. He can sense it, he will find it if we do not take action."

Then, formalities were done, and talks were had. The four original rode back to one of the villages to stay there the night.

* * *

Well, I was going to have more here, but I decided not to do that.


End file.
